Klaus and The Hummingbird
by BlessBlissey
Summary: It all started with Klaus and his stupid heartfelt story of his encounter with a hummingbird. Now whenever and wherever Caroline listens to her favorite song "Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry", the sinfully sweet imaginations and forbidden affection she feels towards him inevitably runs wild. ONE SHOT KLAROLINE!


A sudden rush of inspiration that hit me when I was listening to the song "Hummingbird Heartbeat" by Katy Perry

LOL!

I heard this song being played on radio while I was driving home from work and it automatically reminds me of the Klaroline scene where Klaus and Caroline having a hummingbird chit chat. I suddenly have this idea rushing on my mind that if this song reminded me of Klaus and his hummingbird story then it should do the same trick to Caroline too!

This is my debut fic  
>Hope you like it. ^^<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn Katy Perry for writing this stupid hummingbird song! But wait! This song is awesome! It is Klaus! Damn Klaus and his stupid hummingbird story!"<p>

Caroline has never feel so frustrated in her whole life before. Not even when she was unconsciously turned into a vampire by Katherine. Waking up alone, starving, craving for a taste she couldn't define until she realized that it was actually the insatiable crave for blood which overwhelm her whole system. She considers those as the most horrifying moments in her life. If she was asked to rate the level of frustration she felt during that period of time from level 1-10, it would be a perfect TEN! But now she is forced to face a problem which frustrated her up to the level of INFINITY! It all started with the strikingly attractive big bad hybrid named Klaus and his stupid heartfelt sentimental story of his encounters with a hummingbird which slowly creep into heart and deeply pierced into her soul. Now whenever and wherever Caroline listens to her favorite song "Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry", the sinfully sweet imaginations and forbidden affection she feels towards her sexnemy aka sexy-enemy, Klaus inevitably runs wild.

**_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity  
>The first time every time when you touch me<br>I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen  
>Under the sun we are one buzzing energy<em>**

The way he pronounced her name affectionately like no other men as if that simple name is the most exotic name he ever heard or said; or when he suggestively called her "love" with his deep raspy voice and seductive accent which never fails to waken the sexual sense in her system. Like a virgin feeling aroused and sensitive by just the slightest touch of his skin on hers. Intoxicated by the faint smell of his alluring masculine scent that is blooming on the air she breath. That inexplicable sensation which crawled on every inch of her skin and the burning sensation which enveloped her whole body whenever he went near trying to close the distance between them. She was unwillingly and unconsciously infatuated by him.

**_Let's pollinate to create a family tree_**  
><strong><em>This evolution with you comes naturally<em>**  
><strong><em>Some call it science we call it chemistry<em>**  
><strong><em>This is the story of the birds and the bees<em>**

She is a proud good vampire and Klaus is the public enemy, an infernal creature worse than Hades himself. She had tried so hard, so many times, to defy this dangerous infatuation that is growing uncontrollably stronger and stronger inside her, fighting and breaking the bind of the bewitching chemistry that emerged so naturally between them. But no matter how hard and how many times she tried, she always failed on her own battle of conscience. Her conscience was simply burned into nothing more than ash and smoke by the carnal desire that is flaming her inside and out and disappeared without a single trace for her to track it back.

_**Even the seasons change**_  
><em><strong>Our love still stays the same<strong>_

"It couldn't be love.. It is not love.. it must not be love!" She keeps on convincing herself. It is just a short moment of infatuation that was intensified and amplified. It is nothing but a primal vampire sensual instinct and if she was still a human, she is certain that she wouldn't feel anything stronger than crush. She would only find him sexy and appealing and maybe having minor crush on him for a day or two when he switched his role from the menacing king of hybrid to a charming original prince who also happens to be a passionate and highly talented artist, who showered her with his precious collection of expensive jewelry and romantic drawing plus not to mention his impeccable taste in choosing her the best ball-gown of her life.

_**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat**_  
><em><strong>Spread my wings and make me fly<strong>_  
><em><strong>The taste of your honey is so sweet<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat...<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>**_

But how could she not feel anything special towards him while she is clearly enjoying and feeling rather special after listening to each word of appraisal coming out from his mouth about her while all other boys only see and judge her from her outside casing which totally don't do justice to her inner beauty. Klaus see through her or at least he can see the best in her. He was the very first guy who made her feel so special and important. The way his eyes looked at her with full admiration and interest whenever she talked to him. The way he looked so genuinely mesmerized by her. The way he courted her.. praised her.. saved her.. The way he smiled to her, the sweetest and warmest kind of smile he only has for her which never fails to made her heart flutters and each time she saw that smile she had no choice but to acted hostile towards him in order to cover her melting heart from being seen.

**_I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_**  
><strong><em>A white flower with the power to bring life to me<em>**  
><strong><em>You're so exotic my whole body fluttering<em>**  
><strong><em>Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet<em>**

She do washing, cleaning, studying, doing anything she could to distract her from thinking about him. But as if there is a magic glue working its magic sticking Klaus vivid image onto her brain, she just cant seem to erase him from her mind. The memory of every single moment she shared with him flashing back into her mind. The memory of their fairytale-like first dance, the amusing image of him reading her beauty pageant application, the funny and playful side of him when he teased her writing mistake and the heartfelt moment when he showed her his human side by telling her his sentimental hummingbird story. All of those memories playing continuously inside her head like a motion pictures. She constantly dreams and fantasizes about the impossible beautiful things she wishes could happened between them. She dared herself to imagine the day where he will take her to see the world. He will take her to anywhere she wishes to go, Rome, Paris, Tokyo, anywhere. And above all she realizes that she longs to see him again. She longs to be seduced by him.

**_I was on the brink of a heart attack_**  
><strong><em>You gave me life and keep me coming back<em>**  
><strong><em>I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies<em>**

She still remembers the night when Klaus ran to her house and appeared in her room out of the blue. It was on her birthday. He embraced her dying body so tenderly in his arms. Whispering the beauty of the world close to her ear with the most calming tone. Opening her vision of how much wider the world outside Mystic Fall. He offered her a chance to live again. A Chance to live and to witness the beauty and the magic the world offers to those who got to live a long immortal life like him. She never know what Klaus really saw in her which made him acted exceptionally generous and merciful to her. But the morning when she woke up and saw the sun rises, she saw Klaus. And on that brief moment she learned that despite of all his evil deeds and wrong doings, her eyes will never stop trying to seek the good in him and he will always owns a special place in her heart.

* * *

><p>English is not my first language and I hereby apologize for any errors in grammar and spelling, please forgive me.<p>

Thank you for reading and please review.

It will mean a lot to me as a form of encouragement to write more stories at the future.

XOXO,

Erine.


End file.
